


Transient

by liminoid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminoid/pseuds/liminoid
Summary: He's so tired and Raiden realises that he just wants something to make him feel like he's alive, because bullets in his side aren't cutting it any more.





	

“Amazing how you walk around like that.”

A voice calls out to Raiden, echoing slightly down the long, metal corridor. Finally he sees a familiar face, a small comfort, after the hoards of Tengu soldiers he had to sneak past.

“Snake!”

“Been waiting long?”

The headset is gone – replaced by the dark bandanna that has become part and parcel with the legend of Solid Snake – as is “Pliskin”'s navy get-up. Between Snake and Rose and the Colonel, it's all beginning to feel more and more like some long, convoluted VR mission. Raiden sneezes.

“Where's my gear?”

“Right over there.” Snake gestures behind him with his thumb.

Raiden shuffles past to retrieve his things, the floor still freezing against the soles of his feet. At least his skull-suit provides decent insulation, he thinks, as he steps into it and pulls it over himself, closing the zips and fastenings until he's fully covered. Goosebumps are pushed away and he feels less vulnerable now, though not by much.

“That's more like it.”

Snake smiles as he speaks and Raiden reads way too far into this statement, not even listening to whatever it is that Snake says after it. He's been thrown so off kilter with all those nonsensical codec calls that he steps forward without thinking.

“What are you-”

In one stride, Raiden's pressed against him and moving his lips and tongue against Snake's jaw. Unsure of whether what he's doing is entirely ethical, he reasons with himself that Snake would be able to rebuff this advance with ease. He shoves him towards the wall by the shoulders and – miraculously – Snake hasn't stopped him yet.

He almost wants him to, before this goes too far; Raiden certainly isn't going to be able to stop himself.

What exactly _is_ he trying to achieve anyway? He's tired. He so tired and Raiden realises that he just wants something to make him feel like he's alive, because bullets in his side aren't cutting it any more. He's mad at Rose and Snake for their respective betrayals, and he can't be bothered letting him give an explanation. For now, anyway.

He removes the various pouches and packs that are clipped along Snake's chest and waist – they're only getting in the way. Sliding his hand down Snake's body he can feel each curve and dip of his muscles through the skin-tight suit. The fabric reduces any friction there would have been and the sensation of the tight weave on Raiden's gloved fingertips as they run over it is very soothing.

Raiden leans into Snake even more, pinning him against the wall and breathing heavily into his ear. He tests the waters, by shifting his hips to grind against Snake's, and he finally gives a reminder that he's actually here since Raiden had started... whatever this was. It's a throaty grunt, and Raiden can't help but let out a moan in response. He's still standing kind of awkwardly – his arms firmly by his side – but Raiden doesn't really pay too much attention to it.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have gotten back into his combat gear, though he can't deny that there's something very appealing about looking down and seeing the suit taut around his own cock. He gives another roll of his hips and he's surprised that he's _so_ god-damn hard right now. Snake seems to be following suit, and if Raiden thought his own view was good, the sight of Snake's dick jutting out is a thousand times better. Raiden brings his hand up to stroke through Snake's hair and starts rutting against him with more force now. Everything must be getting to Snake too because he's holding Raiden, his hands grasping onto his waist and arm, and pushing back against him in a frenzy.

Raiden doesn't know how many minutes have passed, but his heart is racing and his entire body is tingling. Both of their movements are jittery and erratic, and there's a sense of urgency in Snake's grip as his fingers tighten around Raiden's hips.

“Raiden, I'm gonna- I'm-”

Snake breathes into his ear, unable to finish the sentence. He pushes a drawn-out groan through gritted teeth, then goes limp. Raiden keeps up his pace, panting and mumbling until his back arches and the pressure coursing through him culminates into a juddering set of convulsions and stuttery moans. It dissipates, and almost mirroring Snake's actions, Raiden ends up squashing him against the wall a little more as he struggles to keep himself upright.

His skull-suit is designed to absorb bodily fluids, to soak up blood from wounds and minimise the discomfort of excess sweat. Thankfully, this functionality extends somewhat to the semen pooling around his fading erection. Raiden isn't sure he can deal with any more humiliation today. Mentally he feels like he's a million miles away, like he's overhearing a TV show from three rooms over. Now that it's done, he notes that the physical contact had about the same efficacy as being stabbed in the leg. He pushes himself back off the wall to stand in place, his body and heart heavy, and disgust quickly settles in as he becomes acutely aware of the vapour from his breath cooling and trickling out of his nose. 

Once he's recovered somewhat, he wipes his nose, then opens his eyes to give Snake a look that says _this didn't happen_. Though Snake still holds a slightly shell-shocked air around himself, he seems to get the picture, tapping his ear to signal that he wants to talk to him over codec. He launches into his explanation – they were using him as bait – and if it wasn't for the lingering remains of blush over Snake's cheeks, Raiden would wonder if he really did just hallucinate the whole thing. Snake hands him a HF blade, he swings it around a bit before they exit the corridor.

As he ascends out of Arsenal's guts, Raiden thinks about how fucking ridiculous he is. Staring an impending nuclear launch in the face, he decided the best thing to do was get himself off, using Solid Snake no less. 

But the feeling passes. As huge as this threat may be, it hasn't stopped him from noticing all the little similarities. He knows he's re-enacting Shadow Moses, though why on earth that might be he can't say. What he _can_ say, is that he still feels like he's dreaming.

Any grasp that Raiden had on the whole situation is gone. He doesn't look back when he climbs the ladder and he doesn't know if he'll see Snake once he's out, but he does know – or assumes – that it will be over soon.

He's just tired.

**Author's Note:**

> just how much can i project onto one character. i cant keep getting away with it!!!!!


End file.
